Kim Possible in the Hospital?
by GrasshopperKnight
Summary: Kim finds herself in Seattle Grace Hospital after a fight with Duff Killigan. She appears to be fine, but what about Ron? Crossover with ABC's Grey's Anatomy.
1. The Problem

Disclaimer: I don't own either Kim Possible or Grey's Anatomy. They belong to Disney and ABC respectively.

Chapter 1

The doors of the ER crashed open admitting two gurneys into the crazed hospital EMT's and nurses were shouting out stats and readings from the machines hooked up to the two teenagers dressed in tattered fatigues. One had red hair and she kept fighting the people and the oxygen mask trying to get to the second blonde haired patient who had not responded at all to her since a stray golf ball exploded and sent the teenage boy over the cliff and into the river.

"Ron! Please! Don't do this to me. We've been through too much for you to go out now! Get off of me! I have to go to him. Ron!!!"

"Miss, we are going to do everything that we can to make sure that he is OK."

The aforementioned 'Miss' looked over to her left and saw a short black woman talking to her.

"My name is Kim Possible not Miss and I have to see to my friend-"

"My name is Doctor Bailey and we here are going to do everything to make sure that your friend -"

"Ron. His name is Ron Stoppable."

"Ron. We are doing everything we can to stabilize Ron."

"Stabilize?!?!?"

"He's doing very well at the moment OK, Kim? Now, I need you to tell me what happened."

"We were fighting - well _I_ was fighting this guy named Duff Killigan he was stealing some stupid golf clubs or something and behind the shop was some kind of clearing and then it was a cliff – and then, (he has some exploding golf balls), and he kept hitting them at us and I kept dodging them and - to draw his fire so that Ron would be OK, but then one of the balls rolled over towards Ron and it went off! Oh god! It went off! And then all I see is him falling over the edge of the cliff. It was like time stood still and I couldn't do anything! All I could think of was getting to him!!"

"Kim you need to calm down, and breathe. That's the best thing that you can do for him now."

"I followed him over the cliff and there was a lake down below – I dove in and I found him. He was so still. I got him up to the surface, and I swam. I swam as hard as I could! I got him up to the shore and he still wouldn't move. Wade called in an ambulance and I did CPR – I needed it for babysitting – and I kept doing it for a long time. And then there was a helicopter, and then those STUPID paramedics! They wouldn't let me help anymore. And then -"

"Hey what did I tell you about being calm?" Dr. Bailey interrupted the girl's panicked tirade.

Kim paused and took a deep breath.

"My arm hurts." She pouted.

"Well, I'm not surprised." Bailey said, "You have a dislocated shoulder and torn ligaments in your right arm. We gave you some morphine for the pain, and we'll need some X-rays. But aside from that, you have some lacerations and abrasions all over your upper torso. And judging from your story, we'll do some more tests to look for internal damage. Now I'm leaving one of my interns here with you to start your lab workups and to set your shoulder back into place. And you better not try to sneak off to see your Ron Stoppable. We're still working on him. Now, who am I contacting from your home?"

"What?"

"Who will I be contacting? Your parents?"

"Oh. No, Wade will have already done that. It's Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Possible. They should be here as soon as they get a ride."

"Wait. Mrs. Dr. Possible? The brain surgeon? She's your mother?" This exclamation came from a blonde woman.

"Yes."

"Well this is certainly interesting." said Bailey, "Grey! I'm assigning you to Kim, keep her comfortable and let's get her into CT and X-ray as soon as possible."

"Yes Dr. Bailey."

'Grey' turned out to be a pretty young woman with light brown hair and kind eyes that stepped up to take over Kim's chart.

"I'm Dr. Meredith Grey, I'll take real good care of you, don't you worry."

"Wait!" Kim called out to the leaving group, "Rufus! Oh! How could I have forgotten Rufus? I have to find Rufus now!"

"Who is Rufus?"

"Rufus is Ron's naked mole rat. He goes everywhere with Ron and I have to find him."

"Where do you think he could be?"

"Check Ron's pocket. In his cargo pants. He keeps Rufus in there."

"We'll get on that right away. I assure you that this … Rufus will be found." Dr. Bailey placed a hand on Kim's uninjured left arm.

"Thank you," Kim settled back into the thin mattress of the hospital bed as all of the people except Dr. Grey left the room. She smiled as she heard Dr. Bailey bark out: "O'Malley! Go find this Rufus. See that… he is well looked after."

"Dr. Bailey, a rat?"

"A _naked mole_ rat. And I gave you an assignment. You will follow through with it. Am I clear?"

"Yes Dr. Bailey."

"Good."

End Chapter 1


	2. The Revelation

Disclaimer: Refer to first chapter.

Chapter 2

Mrs. Dr. Possible was not having a good day. It started out in the morning when Jim and Tim succeeded in blowing up the water heater in the garage. She had told them and told them NO MORE FUSION EXPERIMENTS!!!! Hell, even the Fire Marshall had specifically made a trip out to the house, and sat the boys down in the back yard and expressly forbade them from conducting those types of recreational activities. Had her boys listened? Of course not she should have known better really, they were worse than her husband when they got an idea. Seriously.

So, after her cold shower, she same down to the kitchen only to be bowled over by her teenage daughter who admittedly shouted a hurried apology over her shoulder before slamming the door. Sighing, she turned to the table to see a hastily set place for her made up of a paper napkin, and a small glass holding a wilting daisy no doubt pulled from the front garden not five minutes ago. Breakfast consisted of Cheerios and a piece of toast served shamelessly by her grinning twin boys. This would have been cute normally, and also would have gotten them onto a lighter hook, but that particular day, she was finding it hard to keep up her sunny disposition. She just knew that something would happen later that would not be good.

Boy was that the understatement of the decade.

After kissing her husband goodbye, she let the twins off at the curb in front of their school with another warning about behaving, and set off to work. Her surgeries went off rather well that morning, and grabbing a bite to eat after a craniotomy to repair several cranial aneurysms, she was beginning to think that her earlier fears were silly and she had nothing to worry about. Her boys would learn to keep their experiments where they belonged, in a state of the art science lab with their father standing by to oversee their progress; her Kim would get all of her homework completed and realize that getting one over on that Bonnie girl should not be the focus of her high school world; and her James would be on time for dinner that night since his latest project was completed yesterday and all they had to do was wrap up everything for storage until NASA came for delivery at the end of the week. Yes all in all, her life was going just fine right now, blown up water heaters aside.

Smiling politely to the nurse who had passed over some forms to sign, she heard a familiar four tone beep coming from her coat pocket and pulled out her own version of a 'Kimunnicator' to see the harried face of her husband which for some reason was covered in some kind of green goop.

"Hi honey! I'm sorry that I won't be home for dinner tonight. Some intern tech dropped the ball – literally – and the whole project got smeared onto the walls of the lab. It's going to take several hours just to clean up and see where we need to start to repair everything. I could just do it all over, but it would take too long and we need to get this thing ready for transport. I know you were looking forward to everyone being together this evening, but -"

"It's OK James, I understand just make sure that you don't push yourself too hard OK?" Mrs. Possible replied.

"OK honey, don't you worry about a thing this will be right as rain in no time!"

Somehow she doubted that because right as the words left his mouth, there was another crash as someone in the background of the screen slipped in a puddle of more green goop, and slammed into a large console in the center of the room.

"Uh oh, gotta go! Love you!"

Just as the small screen turned black, she heard another tone this time coming from her cell phone. Looking down at the display, she recognized the phone number of the twins' school.

"Hello Joyce, how is that niece of yours?" Mrs. Possible asked as she answered the phone.

"She's doing just fine Dr. Possible. She absolutely adores that Cuddle Buddy you gave to her for her birthday. How did you know that the otterfly was her favorite?"

"Lucky break I guess. What did the twin terrors do this time?"

"It's a new one. They were participating in science class like any other student, and then there was a flash of light, a small explosion, and when the smoke cleared, their teacher Mr. Smorgist was seen to have an unusual purple complexion to his skin tone while the boys were left unscathed."

"Oh dear," Mrs. Possible sighed, "is he alright?"

"Apart from the new color scheme, he's perfectly fine." Joyce replied. "However-"

Mrs. Possible groaned.

"Seeing as how their actions are considered attacking a member of the staff by the school board, I am forced to suspend them from school for a period of no less than ten days effective immediately."

Mrs. Possible groaned again. "All right I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Thank you Dr. Possible, and I am sorry about this but my hands are tied on this one. You know how much I like your boys."

"It's alright Joyce I understand. I don't hold you in any way responsible for this."

"It is possible to appeal to the school board for a reduction in the sentence, but by the time you do their suspension would most likely be over."

"That's alright Joyce. Don't worry about it; I will be over to pick them up soon."

"Alright, good bye Dr. Possible."

"Take care Joyce."

After hanging up the phone, Mrs. Dr. Possible allowed herself one small chuckle as she imagined the squirrelly little man with purple skin. Then, she signed the rest of her paperwork, passed them over to the discharge nurse, and went in search of the chief of surgery to tell him that she needed to be taken off the surgical board this afternoon.

Pulling out of the school's parking lot and heading towards the house, she decided to give the boys some silent treatment, knowing that that would make them squirm a bit during the ride. As she was pulling into the driveway of their house in Middleton, she once again heard a four tone beep, emitting from her 'Kimunnicator'. Putting her scolding of the twins on hold, she turned off the car and picked up the device to see Kim's tech support friend Wade on the other end of the connection and she wondered for a moment what that lead feeling was in the pit of her stomach.

"Mrs. Possible?" Wade said.

It was odd seeing this usually se calm and in control young man almost cringe as he looked at the video screen.

"Yes Wade, what is it?" she replied in a calm voice.

"There's been an accident with Kim and Ron."

"Oh God no."


	3. The Technical Support

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1

Ch. 3 The Technical Support

Wade was concerned.

Kim had never been seriously hurt before. Sure Shego had gotten a few shots through that left burns, scraps, bruises and that one cracked rib; but on a consistent basis Kim had never needed to _go_ to the hospital. It did help that her mother was a doctor; also that she was a fast healer.

And Ron. Looking back, it's been a miracle that nothing had happened to Ron before either. His dodging skills have vastly improved in recent years and he's gotten more adept at using the gadgets that Wade makes; when he gets them straight anyway.

But now…

Wade had been frantic during the fight. He could hear everything through the Kimmunicator and he caught brief glimpses of what happened from the camera installed in the device. Kim's scream when Ron went over the cliff gave him serious chills up and down his spine. He was quick to call in care flight assistance, and listened in as they called the ER to prepare for a critical arrival. He noticed that Kim had already hit the water by this time. Never mind the legality of his actions he needed to make sure they were taken care of, it was his job.

Wade was impressed with the response time of the helicopter because within three minutes after Kim had gotten Ron to shore he was being worked on by the highly trained professionals of the American Coast Guard. After they were under the care of the flight crew, he started planning what he was to tell Kim's parents and how to manage the web site. With Kim out of commission, she couldn't take any more new cases. He also needed to carefully plan what to tell Monique because she would tear down the Club Banana if not talked down once told. And if that happened then she would get mobbed by half the female population of Middleton High, including Kim once she was better. He could not let that happen because Monique needs to take over Kim's babysitting jobs this weekend.

He only hoped that Drakken and Shego would stay in jail because the last thing that anyone needed was some kind of attack by those two with Kim and Ron in the hospital. Organizing the high tech security needed without some kind of inside help would be do-able, just more difficult than need be; any kind of shortcut would help ease his headache.

An hour later, about half of his fears were gladly put to rest. Jim and Tim would be accompanying Dr. Mrs. P to Seattle. They could put together any type of force field generator needed, even to cover the entire hospital, all he needed to do was get a hold of the specks for the monitoring and testing equipment in use at Seattle Grace which was child's play at this point. Putting together the device would take a little more effort but Kim and Ron were worth it. He also reminded the twins to look out for Rufus when they arrived; he was an integral part of the team after all. Wade smirked as he got to work.

End chapter

AN: I would like to thank all of the people who have taken the time to read this story, and to let everybody know that I have many more chapters planned for this little foray into my head. This is a short chapter I know, but I'll update the next one soon.

And a special thanks to those who have reviewed!!!!!!!!!


	4. The Search Part 1

Disclaimer: Refer to first chapter

AN: Timelines: There will be vague spoilers for the entire series of both KP and GA. This is _obviously_ set well _after_ the ferry incident in Grey's for Meredith to be working again, so there will be references to events that happened throughout the show that has been aired up to this point.

For Kim, I have not seen _every_ _single_ episode, and I am referencing Wikipedia . com to make up for my lack of information. Therefore, if I do get any details wrong in the Kim universe, I apologize and ask for the correct info. (also, I am not posting these chapters as I write them, so if the number at the top of the story is not following in order, that's the reason. I can only blame my over tired mind)

NOW ON WITH THE FIC!!!

Ch. 4 The Search

Dr. George O'Malley was really ticked off.

He was put in charge of finding a naked mole rat named _Rufus_ that was the pocket pet of Ron Stoppable, who was the boyfriend…or something, of Kim Possible, who was the daughter of the best brain surgeon in the country Dr. Possible, who for some strange reason had never given out her first name. But that was beside the point. The point was that he had to find that stupid rat.

How hard was it to find said stupid rat?

Apparently pretty hard.

He was scolded out of the trauma bay where they were working on Ron. His luscious wife had talked to him like a six-year-old as he was oh so politely informed that the rodent was not here, and would you please leave now so that we could save his life because this boy suffers from epidural hematoma and several broken ribs along with multiple lacerations and a sprained ankle. So George proceeded to tromp around the ER to find this rodent. He _had_ managed to speak to the flight crew of the care-flight helicopter that brought in the two teens before they left. They had not seen any kind of animal on the helicopter but one man did remember a quivering ball in the pocket of the boy. So O'Malley knew that wherever this creature was, at least he had made the flight to Seattle Grace. Therefore: he was now lost in the hospital somewhere. George just had to find him.

Four hours later, George O'Malley knew where gosh-be-dammed rodent wasn't. He wasn't in any of the nurse's stations on the first floor, nor administration. He had checked ICU, the MRI, radiology, the conference center, physical therapy, the lab, administration, and the transplant clinic. He searched the staff offices, and the stairwells C, D, F, B and A. He had even looked in the locker room, the outpatient area, and the waiting room.

O'Malley moved his search to the second floor, and ducked through a random door still looking for that naked rat.

'Why naked anyway? A normal mole rat wouldn't be called a clothed mole rat, so why naked?'

Then he noticed that he found himself inside a bathroom.

'OK, well I haven't looked here yet, so let's get to work.'

Crouching to get a better look at the corners in the room, he peered into the corners and failed to see the object of his search, but for some reason he did see a pair of high heels.

'Why were high heels in the men's room?' George thought.

"O'Malley what the hell you doing in here? Are you out of your goddamned mind?" Dr. Miranda Bailey

"Oh! God! What? Where? Bailey? Oh no." This oratorical masterpiece tumbled out of _Dr_. George O'Malley's mouth as he gracefully hoisted himself up by the trashcan. Tipping it over and dumping out its contents all over the floor in the process, he tried to explain himself.

But it wasn't working.

"Dr. Bailey I was looking for the naked-"

"Naked!!!!!!! What naked?!?!?"

"The - the naked ….. rat! The naked mole rat that yo -YOU sent me on this g- goose chase to find!"

"Well I highly doubt that you will find it in the _women's restroom_. Now get out of here and keep looking for that mole rat. I will _not_ be held responsible for losing Dr. Possible's daughter's boyfriend's …. or what_ever_'s pet. Now get going! And no more female personal areas!."

Scrambling out of the room in abject terror, O'Malley nearly crashed into a group of nurses and blushed heavily as he ran. All the while, no luck with the rat and he was missing out on surgeries! How did his day end up like this?

End Chapter 4


	5. Rufus Part 1

Disclaimer: refer to first chapter

Ch 5 Rufus part 1

Rufus did not know what to do. Ron had gotten hurt and he could tell that it was bad. He thought that it would be best to get out of the way because Rufus did not want to distract the doctors from their work. So he decided to find out what was happening here. The good news was that he wasn't hurt, so he checked on Kim but there were a lot of people in the room. So he did not go in there. The mole rat wanted to let somebody know he was OK, but he couldn't find the talking box that Kim carried around. Good thing he spent all of his time with Ron, all of that listening to him late at night, and being around Kim had improved his knowledge of human talk.

'Oh well, what's that smell?'

Rufus scampered around the feet of the nurses and other people on the first floor and found himself in a locker room. He peered into a bag on the ground, and he smelled baked goods, they weren't Nacos, but they would do in a pinch. As he was reaching in for the snack, Rufus overbalanced and fell into the bag with an "Eeep!" But he quickly forgot about the short fall because he landed on the mother load. A bag of homemade chocolate chip cookies and three muffins! Oooooo boy, somebody likes Rufus today!

The mole rat was startled out of his snack induced euphoria, and stuffing his face, when he felt the bag being lifted and slung around on someone's back he could tell that the person was going down a hallway, up a flight of stairs and down another hallway. While inside the stairwell, Rufus was able to make out some mumbling of a person saying something about …. rats?... and finding, and why me? _Definitely_ why me.

'Oh well.' Rufus shrugged his little shoulders and turned back to his tasty discovery.

The bag was set down on the floor, and Rufus heaved his now stuffed naked tail out of the bag and shuffled down the hall, resuming his quest to mentally map the facility he found himself in.

Hopping halfway down the stairs in stairwell E, he made it to where the stairs broke and settled down in the corner where no one would step on him and rested a bit. Trying to figure out how Ron got as hurt as he did in the first place. He didn't understand. Always before when Rufus screamed a warning in a fight, Ron would duck or run or Kim would come and everything would be OK. What was different this time? These thoughts floated around Rufus' head as he fell into a light sleep.

End chapter


	6. The Arrival

Disclaimer: refer to chapter one

Ch 4 The Arrival

Mrs. P was anxious walking through the doors of Seattle Grace Hospital. She had heard of it before in professional circles, this facility housed one of the best surgical teams in the country which included Dr. Derek Shepard who she knew on a more competitive basis. He was also a widely renowned brain surgeon and it would be a pleasure to see him again. Veering slightly right, she made her way to the elevators to go up to the third floor. Following Wade's excellent and very precise directions, she knew exactly where she would find her daughter's room. After stepping into the elevator, and smiling to the pretty brunette doctor inside, she noticed the name Grey before turning to look at her other two children.

"Now, where are we?"

"In a hospital," said Tim.

"What does that mean to you two?"

"That we be on our best behavior," said Jim.

"Yes, but it's more than that," replied Mrs. P. "You two are not to touch anything medical: wheelchairs, gurneys, any kind of surgical or medical equipment. You are not to alter or otherwise disturb any type of monitoring machines. Jim, if you touch a heart monitor like you did with Mrs. Zalwinski two years ago, neither of you will so much as look at a wrench or other said tool until you graduate from your Doctorate. Do I make myself clear?"

"_Six years without tools?" _ The boys asked, aghast.

"Yes. And there will be no going around your father on this one, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes mom, we understand," they quickly replied in unison.

"Tim that doesn't mean that you get a carte blanche to mess with the monitors either. And you are not to interfere with the doctors, do not get in their way."

"We will not manipulate any type of medical equipment be it hardware of software of any kind for the duration of our stay except with express permission and instructions to do so by medical personnel," said Tim who was sporting a serious face.

"Also, we will not stand in the way of any medical personnel for they are in the business of saving lives and do not have the time, resources or patience to handle our brand of chaos on this day." Jim continued in a solemn voice.

"Neither do any other type of person who contribute to the running of this hospital."

"Hoo-sha," agreed Jim.

"Good boys." Mrs. P broke out into a relieved smile.

At that point, the elevator doors opened to reveal a brightly lit hallway and Mrs. P lead the way to the right with an immediate left at the nurse's station. Making another left she continued to make her way down the hall until she spotted the number 334, exactly where Wade said it would be. She really would have to get him a thank you gift when she got home. The darling dear had made all of the arrangements for her and the boys to travel to Seattle for an indefinite stay, seeing as how no one knew how long Ron would have to stay in the hospital.

Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable had left Ron in the Possible's care when they had left for a relief trip with the Red Cross to South America. Strangely enough, even though no communication could get through the mountains surrounding the village where they were being housed, Ron had seen his parents four times since they had left while on missions with Kim. The world is weird that way. Even so, the Stoppables had signed over temporary custody and power of attorney for Ron over to the Possibles so that if anything did happen, they could sign any waivers to get him the care that he needed. And now, Mrs. P was thanking those above for their foresight.

So the only thing Mrs. P and the twins needed to do was pack a bag and grab necessary legal papers for Ron, and head to the airport. While en route, which was taking a lot less time than she had originally planned when traveling to Seattle, Wade had again contacted her with the reservation information at a hotel which was conveniently located down the block from Seattle Grace and since it was so close, there was no need for a rental car.

Mrs. P had convinced her husband that he should stay at work and finish up his project as quick as he could so that then he could come out later if it was necessary. From the other information that Wade had sent her, namely Kim's and Ron's medical charts, she knew that Kim would be alright after a possible surgery to her shoulder and several weeks of R&R and physical therapy. Ron was a little more touch and go, his injuries would be fine with proper care as long as any complications were caught quickly and then eradicated. And that was exactly what Mrs. P was going to make sure of on this trip. Checking into the hotel had taken all of twenty minutes since all they did was drop off their bags, and headed straight out the door and down the street to where her poor baby was hurt.

All of her internal musing went through her head in the three seconds it took to reach the door handle of room 334, and she did not notice the slight frown from behind as the brunette doctor from the elevator watched the trio enter the room. Even if she had noticed her, Mrs. P would not have cared much, she was in her doctor mode and it was an automatic reaction to look at her sleeping daughter's chart to determine what updates had been made in the last two hours. Looking over at the machines and monitors surrounding Kim's bed, she frowned as she took in the data given out by the vast array of screens.

"Can I help you ma'am?"

Mrs. P turned her head and finally noticed that the doctor from the elevator had followed them.

"Perhaps, are you assigned to this patient's case?" Mrs. P asked.

"Yes I am. My name is Dr. Meredith Grey. May I ask what you are doing with Miss Possible's chart? That information is confidential."

"I would like to talk to the nurses assigned to her please. I am to be informed of my daughter's treatment and what has been accomplished up to this point. Also, I will speak to the physician in charge of Ron Stoppable. I was under the impression that he would be sharing Kim's room with her."

Meredith did not know what to make of this woman. She had warned her kids not to touch medical equipment, or interfere with the people who run the hospital like a drill sergeant lecturing at boot camp only without the yelling, and now she was demanding to be informed of her patient's condition? And she knew about Ron being in the same room? She did not stop at the nurse's station to get any information, so how was she getting it? Wait, did she say daughter?

"Excuse me; did you say she is your daughter?"

"Yes. My name is Mrs. Dr. Possible. I'm Kim's mother."

End Chapter


	7. The Discovery

Disclaimer: refer to Ch. 1

Ch 7 The Discovery

Ron did not know where he was. The last thing he remembered was the naco from lunch, which did not taste up to par. He needed to write a letter to management regarding the quality of nacos served at the Middleton location because either their supplier got something wrong, which he doubted, or some new guy messed up the juju in the kitchen. Either way, someone was going to hear about it!

Just as soon as he figured out where he was.

Well, he knew that it was dark. And he couldn't hear any noises. He tried to get into his pants pocket to check on Rufus, but he next discovered that he could not move his arms. This was a problem.

"Kim?" Ron called out to the void, "Kim where are you? I don't know where I am and I can't seem to move. I'm really hoping that this is some kind of tweeb prank, or maybe Wade is trying to prove something. What that would be, I can't decide because he and I both know that he is almost smarter than your dad. Which brings me back to the tweebs. Why would they pick on me this time? It can't be the puppy thing; they put me in a force field for that. Kim?! Why won't you answer? Are you OK? KIM!!!"

Alright, it seems that shouting wouldn't work either because no one can hear him. Or they are ignoring him. Again. Wait though, Kim would never ignore Ron for anything, they're together and she's always had his back through everything. Ron just needed to find out what was going on.

Hey, what is that light? I hear something. Voices? What are they saying? Ron could not figure any of this out. And why would the last thing he remembered be a naco? Surely something else happened after that. Wait, Kim got a call and they went off to confront Duff Killigan. Something about a new set of super titanium golf clubs? There was a fight. He definitely remembered a fight. And a rock? No, one of those golf balls. He had been worried about Kim, what with those teeny bombs flying very close to her head. Rufus had screamed and then heat, then air, then very, very cold, then here.

'So I must have gotten hurt. How did we ever go this long without getting seriously injured?'

Oh, well. That was a question for later. Right now, he had to figure out who was talking…..

"BP …..ising! Heart r………creasing, an….s eyes…re movi…..der his lids. I think he's……aking up!"

A woman was speaking.

"G..d…Dr. Steve..s ….monitor his prog…s. I want . . .report eve…….een min...tes. If anyth….g changes ….age me immediately."

That was a man.

"…..s Dr. Sh….pard."

The woman

"Dr. Torez, woul……u care to ..com…..me to check on ………..ss Possible? I want yo…….look at her ………. I don…like the way ….she looks."

'Kim? Oh no. NO! She can't be hurt too! I have to get to her! KIM!!!!!'

It was no use. He couldn't move and the voices were moving away from him fast. How could he have let this happen? He really was Stoppable. Drowning in self- incrimination he allowed the blackness to overwhelm him his last thought before he fully lost consciousness was:

'I'm sorry Kim.'

End Chapter


	8. The Search Pt 2

Disclaimer: refer to first chapter

OMG! I actually wrote more! A/N at the bottom.

Ch 8 The Search Part 2

The more places that George looked, the more frustrated he got; it didn't help when Karev was being his usual smart mouth self while O'Malley was looking around the gynecology department.

"What's the matter O'Malley? Still can't find that rat the red head was moaning about? Why don't you set some traps or something? Maybe find a cat and follow the puss around until it finds what you're looking for? I mean you already have plenty of experience with that don'cha?"

"Don't start with me Alex, I have enough on my plate trying to find this Rufus without your oh-so-insightful 'help' in the matter" George snarled at Alex.

"Well, if you're going to be that way about it, then fine. Oh, and hey, maybe you should check to make sure that Bailey isn't in the room next time." Karev replied, then turned away to check a patient's chart.

"What! How in the-. Hey, you know what?" George stammered a through a comeback.

"What?"

"I. You- I. ARGGH!"

Karev's reply of, "Oh, good one! That went straight to the heart that time!," followed O'Malley as he stormed down the stairs to go check everything all over again. When he had reached the landing of the staircase below the floor of the gynecology department, he had the strangest feeling, almost like he was being watched. He looked behind him, but saw nothing. Shrugging it off, he continued his set path of finding the elusive little creature known as Rufus all the while, muttering under his breath.

Unbeknownst to George, two sets of identical eyes looked at each other after the man had completed his travels in the stairwell and had left through the door.

"Hicka bicka boo?"

"Hoo-sha."

End Chapter.

* * *

I have not abandoned this fic, I just have not been inspired over the summer, and also working. To let you know, I will ignore the new season of Grey's and the graduation episode of KP for the purposes of this fic. BTW, there are timeline notes at the beginning of chapter 4 if anyone forgot.

Now, let's peek ahead and see who's gonna show for upcoming chapters:

"HEY GAS FOR BRAINS!!!!!!!"

"Whoa, Shego! Babe, you're looking whu-chaaaaa!!!" Ed pantomimed playing a guitar, "Seriously."

"Mmm-hmm, yeah whatever. I need a ride, like now."

"Well sure babe, where too?"

"Seattle."

See y'all next time.


	9. Rufus Part 2

Disclaimer: Refer to ch. 1

CHAPTER 9

Rufus Part 2

The crash of a door hitting the wall woke Rufus from his nap. Two human females were talking loudly while going downstairs.

"I mean who keeps a rat in their pocket? Seriously?"

"Maybe the rat was the only one who loved him. And who gets blown up by a golf ball anyway?"

Rufus shook himself and stretched. The two humans strode right past where he was, and continued down the staircase. The mole rat scampered down the stairs after them and just slipped through the doorway before it closed on him. He dodged many feet on his path following the two loud humans, and slipped through another doorway into a cool, tiled room with a lot of paper on the floor. One of his feet slipped in a small puddle of water and Rufus was sent spinning across the room into an overturned trashcan. As such, he missed most of the conversation between the two loud humans and another.

"Oh! Hi, Dr. Bailey."

"Yang, Stevens. How are our patients getting along?"

"Mr. Stoppable is stable for now, but I'm scheduling an OR this afternoon," Dr. Stevens replied.

"And Miss Possible's mother arrived recently, she's terrorizing the third floor…or something."

"Well if my daughter was dodging explosives thrown by a freak in a skirt, I would be upset too. Have any of you seen O'Malley? I want to see if he's found that mole rat yet."

"Last I heard he was over by gyno."

"Well, I'll be supervising in the clinic as well as looking over these two new patients. When you see O'Malley, tell him to find me."

"Will do, Dr. Bailey," the two doctors chorused.

"Good."

The short human left the room and the two loud ones went through separate doors still talking about rats, golf balls and something else. Rufus missed the rest of what they were saying by that point.

He had more important things to do.

Rufus had climbed out of the piles of paper by pulling himself up on a hanging sheet of brown paper. His foot caught on the edge of something from the pile, and Rufus started yanking his foot to get to come loose. He pulled too hard though and when he got his foot back, he ended up swinging around on top of the counter to land in the sink. The bottle of soap tipped over on top of him and he was covered in head to tail in the thick pink substance. Suddenly a red light started blinking and the faucet turned on above his head.

_Brrrrrr!_ Rufus shivered, _Cold!!_

The water came down on top of his head and it was washing away the soap on him as well as all the dirt that showed up from the fight and ride in his human's pocket.

After his impromptu shower, Rufus hopped out of the sink and took a running leap towards the hanging brown paper that had saved him before. In an amazing show of acrobatics; he caught the side of the paper towel, swung off the counter and spun down across the floor towards the doorway. Slipping out of the room, just as a nurse pushed the door open. He had to snicker a bit when he heard the human start muttering to herself before the door closed completely.

"I know that I put those cookies into my bag this morning. I just can't imagine..."

So, now that Rufus was clean and had a nap there was only one thing on this little mole rats' mind: 'Food! He he, yum!'


End file.
